With the ever growing trend toward health consciousness there has been an increase in the number of different types of exercises and exercise devices on the market and in use. This has lead to various specialties in exercise devices for different intended purposes. One of the disadvantages is the need or desire for multiple types of exercise devices with the attendant storage problems. Another concern is to satisfy the desirability for having the individual exercise devices conveniently at hand.